Hollowed Moonlight Rising Teaser Story
by Sesshoumarus-Bunny
Summary: What if Sailor Moon died after defeating Chaos, she was never reborn, she was reincarnated into a Soul Reaper named Calypso with no recollection of her past memories and Yachiru was somehow tied into her past? FLAMES WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED! TEASER CHAPTER!


Hollowed Moonlight Rising

A Bleach/ Sailor Moon Crossover

PG-13 to some R rated parts

Main Pairing: None Yet

Written By: Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Summary: What if Sailor Moon died after defeating Chaos, she was never reborn, she was reincarnated into a Soul Reaper named Calypso with no recollection of her past memories and Yachiru was somehow tied into her past?

I am changing some of the BLEACH plot. So Bear with me!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Bleach, But Calypso DOES belong to me!

**FLAMES WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED! GENTLE CRITIQUE WILL ALWAYS BE ACCEPTED! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**

Chapter 1:A Nightmare That She Cannot Escape.

The same dream every night... It was her running trying to grasp a woman's hand who was wearing black Spartan-esque style armor. Then to seeing fifteen different women with red, blue, yellow, green, purple, maroon, aquamarine, navy blue, three women in tight black leather, bright pinkish red, bright green, vivid yellow, and a very bright blue, all on their uniforms and hair.

But the one that stood out the most was the pink clad child, she reminded Calypso of someone she knew very well in the Seireitei. But she couldn't put her finger on who the girl reminded her of.

Next came the part where she would end up awakening and screaming her head off, making most of her squad come running in her room along with her 'father' Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the man in her dream that haunted her was covered in black his skin was a peachy color, but the most frightening thing about him was his eyes... When he opened them, the whites of his eyes weren't white... they were black as night and his irises were blood red.

Tonight was different. She looked around frantically in the mind numbing darkness, when she whirled around she saw that damned man... She backed up and ran the other way, hearing the man chuckle and say, "I'm right behind you SERENITY!!!!!!"

Calypso shot up screaming her head off again, clutching her chest and forehead, Nemu bolted into her room and wrapped her arms around Calypso, "Calm down... We really need to take you to Squad four..." They both gasped when they saw their 'father' standing in the doorway. "Captain!!!"

Mayuri held up his hand, "She isn't going anywhere Nemu... Calypso, if you do not get this nightmare issue taken care of... I will have to experiment on you to see the cause.."

She gripped her arm over several fresh puncture wounds that , that monster gave to her. She winced, as many times as she has seen needles... even more have punctured her skin. "I will deal with this nightmare myself..."

Morning came and Calypso began to walk around the Sereitei, mind wondering all over the place over the dream she had last night. She wondered who this 'Serenity' was and why those women looked familiar... and why that child with pink hair also haunted her dreams.

All of her daydreaming lead her to run into Kenpachi Zaraki, she snapped out of her daze when she landed on her rear on the ground. She looked up and she saw the fearsome captain of the eleventh division... Along with a petite pink haired child with ruby red eyes.

"Watch where you are goin'!!! Yachiru??" Kenpachi stared at the always bubbly girl and back down to the silver haired beauty at his feet, "Yachiru!! What is your problem??"

Yachiru hopped down off of Kenpachi's back and walked over to Calypso, "You look like the girl in my dream... She always saves me..."

Calypso blinked, "You've been having the dreams too??" When she saw the young girl nod she inwardly gasped, Nemu found two large heart shaped lockets with crystals inside them, one was as large as a very hefty diamond, the other was slightly smaller than the clear diamond like one albeit pink.

The smaller lieutenant stared at her, "Calypso-Chan... What's the matter?? Are you ok??"

Calypso turned her head so that it was touching her shoulder slightly, her aqua eyes warmed at the young girl, giving her a maternal air and regality that was unmatched, Kenpachi's visible eye widened at the sudden sigh.

Yachiru's eyes widened, the woman who saved her in her nightmares, gave her the EXACT same look Calypso was giving her, tears welled up in her deep ruby red eyes and they spilled, and she muttered the same words to the woman in the dream who was always bathed in moonlight, "Moon... Mama..."

Calypso blinked rapidly, the pink haired girl in her dream always yelled out, 'GO GET EM MOON MAMA!!!!!' or 'DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE MOON MAMA!!! I NEED YOU!!!!' "Where can I meet you again, Yachiru... Next time I'll have a present with me for you..."

Kenpachi narrowed his eye, "We are heading up to the Execution Stand... They are going to execute Rukia today." When he looked up Calypso was gone, "HUH!? Where'd she go!?"

Yachiru sighed, "I dunno Ken-chan..."

Calypso flash stepped into Mayuri's lab and she walked over to where the lockets were and she grabbed both of them and flash stepped back out, Nemu saw Calypso make a mad frantic dash towards the execution stands.

Mayuri smirked at Nemu, "She has the lockets doesn't she??" When Nemu nodded his smirk grew, "We can use her to capture new specimens... AND I'LL EXPERIMENT ON HER!!" a ruthless laugh emitted from the madman, Nemu dashed off and Mayuri followed not too far behind.

Calypso finally reached to the top and she saw Rukia, She ran forward as fast as her legs could carry her, she jumped in front of Ichigo Kurosaki and the Captains of the Gotei 13, words came spilling out of her mouth that she had never said in her life, she had no comprehension of what she said, and she went with it.

"You are cruel! You punish a girl for following her heart and dreams!!!! AND ON THE BEHALF OF THE MOON!!! YOU ARE PUNISHED!!!!"

Ikkaku snorted, "'On the behalf of the moon' !? WAHAHAHAH!!! We're punished!? HA!! YOU are going to be punished!!!"

Calypso closed her eyes, she heard laughter ring about her, then she heard words in her head that awoke her to her dreams, 'Moon Eternal Power MAKE UP!' She looked to Yachiru and she tossed the smaller locket in the air, "Yachiru!!! CATCH!!!"

Yachiru dashed forward and snatched the locket, she stared at it and she stared at Calypso and screamed in words she had spoken in her dreams, "MOON MAMA!!!!"

Calypso stared at Rukia and then back to the Captains and Lieutenants who were uneasy, "MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!!!" the Captains and lieutenants had to cover their eyes from the bright pink light that enveloped Calypso, when the light dimmed they saw snow white feathers drift in the breeze, they stared up at her and saw two large wings from her back, she turned and another blizzard of feathers swirled around her. When she turned around again, her hair was longer, in buns on her head and BLONDE.

Her bodace was snow white, except her sailor suit like collar which was blue and gold, her sleeves were puffed out and a soft pink, with red bands on the bottom of her sleeves, there was maybe one to two inches of bare skin then her intricate gloves started, red poofy bands at the top with a few pearlescent type of dangles and bangles.

They went all the way down and covered her dainty hands, at the wrists of the gloves were a red band that had a golden crescent moon in the middle. Her three tiered layered skirts were satiny and gold, red and blue. Her boots came up to her knees and were pure white with the red band at the top with more crescent moons in the center. But what amazed Rangiku Matsumoto and Hinamori were the odd wing shaped things on the back of her outfit. Most of the males just

stared and let their gazes linger up and down her body.

Yachiru Blinked back tears as she saw her savior from her dreams, she looked at her locket and she heard a voice, 'MOON CRISIS MAKE UP!' She stared up at Calypso and she smiled and ran forward, "MOON CRISIS MAKE UP!!!"

Hearts surrounded the littlest shinigami there and when she leapt beside Calypso, Rangiku's mouth dropped open, "Look at her hair!!!"

Yachiru's hair was in Cone shaped buns, her soft pink hair was longer and stuck out at the sides, making her look like a miniature human shaped rabbit, Her boots were a soft mauve pink and did the same thing a Calypso's the only difference was Yachiru's uniform was one skirt with yellow and pink trimming. Her gloves went up to the crook of her elbow and were trimmed with pink, she looked at Rukia and then Back to Calypso, "Moon Mama... We have to get Rukia-San down.."

"Use your Moon Gorgeous Meditation... That should get her free!"

"Hai! MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!!!"

When the smoke cleared they saw Rukia still up there, "Moon Mama!! It didn't work!!!"

Kenpachi Zaraki stood in a daze, he was looking at Calypso's bare legs and then up her form fitting fuku, and then over to his Lieutenant who was like a daughter to him, when he saw Calypso talk to her, they were acting like mother and daughter... They looked positively happy together... If he could be part of that picture... then it would be perfect...

Ikkaku just stood there in a daze, not saying anything, "What are they!?!?!!!"

Ichigo Kurasaki cut down the execution stand down, "Great... I should have known the Sailor Senshi would be here too..."

"WHAT!?"

AUTHORS NOTE: SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS??? AND IF SO TELL ME HOW TO IMPROVE ON IT!! THIS IS MY FIRST BLEACH/SAILOR MOON CROSSOVER!!! AND I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER!!!


End file.
